


A Day In The Dark

by neontornado



Series: New York, The Only Place To Be [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Gang AU, Gang Wars, Gangstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Parkour, in which dave knows how to draw properly, parkourstuck, what do, yes he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontornado/pseuds/neontornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there is some time for a little bit of romance. You don't have to search for it, it will find you instead, even if you are a criminal. But come on, let's be honest, how do you even fall in love with someone you just met on a rooftop?</p><p>A fic about how people of different walks of life fall in love... Even when their lives are in danger.</p><p> <br/>[On Hiatus b/c school]<br/>aditd.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi there!
> 
> This is sort of my first fic here on AO3. Reviews would be very much appreciated. We'll be having 30 chapters not including the prologue and epilogue. Hiatuses will occurr after each Act or if I'm very bust with school. The sequel will come out after a very long hiatus.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The painfully bright spotlights no longer excite her as much as they did when she was younger. Gone are the days that her eyes would be filled with wonder as the models came out on the runway. Fashion still made her happy of course but she yearned for the freedom of running off of buildings with the wind blowing through her hair and the sun streaming on her back. It is the same thing she daydreams about when in her studio, supposedly working on new designs.

This life indoors was too comfortable and safe for her and her sister and cousins. It wasn't the 'thug life' everyone joked about. This was real, dangerous and a potential death sentence for anyone who didn't know what they were doing. Thankfully, she can make her way downtown easily and without flaw because one flaw can be the difference if you get a knee scraped, or a 100 foot plummet between two buildings. The only reason she's still alive isn't even luck. She calls it intuition.

When she's out sprinting on buildings, the sun is always on it's way to setting. It makes her sad to see it go but it will be back anyway in the morning. She can't go with her albino cousin with the sun out or he'll be blinded, dizzy and dazed. His older brother on the other hand has no problem with this but his red eyes catch too much when his hood slips. Her sister constantly fussing over both of them, sometimes even at the same time, the latter more than the former.

They work hard to keep their business alive. It's not easy to jump on downtown and run away if you can't fight. The pressure can certainly get to them, especially when another gang is out for blood, it could create mistakes. Mistakes like these can create accidents. That is something everyone tries to avoid.

Gangs don't usually just go out and kill like 'The Hierarchy'. They're an elite kind of gang, cold, cruel, and the kind that makes people lock their doors at night in fear of going 'missing' the day after. They can be found in the north side of the city, taking cash from high-ranking officials to kill people that got in their way. It's always been that way.

On the other hand, there's a gang that keeps it's business information known to only those who'll pay the right price. 'Trojan Horse' hacks into the most secret files of any system in the city. They've been the least hostile but the most hidden. Their systems are beyond the abilities of any other mediocre hacker in the city's crevices. You'll never know if they've gotten into your systems until it's too late.

Underground resides the group they call 'Messiah'. They deal drugs and they normally do not partake in the consumption of their precious stock unless for celebratory purposes or if there is an over stocking of items. Their customers just kept coming back for more, placing money in hollowed out books in exchange for drugs that would corrupt their systems and essentially kill them if they were overdosed. That was not a problem, for every loss there was a gain of five.

A gang which made money off of prostitution was steadily supplied by the 'Messiah' with narcotics. They went by an unknown name, leaving their marks with four question marks spray-painted across walls in indigo, bronze, rust and violet. They also had many patrons from teenagers to the occasional wealthy businessmen. They catered to the desires of both genders and often went along with fetishes that would not harm their girls and boys.

The gang that our dear protagonist is part of is known as 'The Dragon'. They bring about illegal goods around the city. It was more commonly known as smuggling but whatever floats your boat right? Money is money so who really cares? They were immune to the violent acts of their wealthiest buyers of state-of-the-art weaponry. And as long as they lived comfortably, it was all okay to them.

Despite their differences, there should be no war due to the diversity of their specialties. Unfortunately, some of them don't like sharing very much. This is one reason why Kanaya Maryam got stabbed in the side on a Friday evening.

Luckily for her, somebody came to help.

Let us now see this cruel world through those who lived(or died in) it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got 50 hits overnight for chapter 1 and I'm pretty happy about that.
> 
> If you have any feedback, please comment. ~~If you have any questions, please direct those to my personal tumblr for the moment.~~
> 
> - ~~paperthinpulse.tumblr.com~~  
>  aditd.tumblr.com (faq, references, designs)  
> -aka neontornado

_Friday, 10:23:18 am_

When Karkat starts complaining, everyone likes to pretend they're really listening to him. ("I honestly can't really tell the difference." He confesses.) He's in your studio, pacing around and grumbling about an 'ARROGANT DOUCHE CANOE WHO WEARS SHADES AT NIGHT AND HIS SIDEKICK THE AMAZINGLY ANNOYING BUCKTOOTH WONDER'. Not that you really mind his constant yammering but he is now sitting atop your counter, scaring off potential customers.

"I'm serious, Kanaya. The asshole just pisses me off so much it's like the fucker wants to see me blow up!" He growls with his hands bunching up into fists on his lap.

"As much as I would like to listen to you bad-mouth someone whom I have very little knowledge of, you seem to be slowing down business today." You reply, chin resting on an open palm.

"Work shouldn't even matter to you Kanaya. Ugh, at least you have a job that you actually like. Working at that shitty dvd rental is like all the circles of hell put together. Like, no one brings their goddamn dvds back on time and I think I'll get fired from yelling at customers some time soon." 

"I commend you for your reference to Dante's Inferno but you could just quit your job, I mean, you have more money than you know what to do with."

"Hey, I need a shitty cover story too, y'know Kanaya. Like you and this tailor shop, Kankri at Starbucks and even Porrim's tattoo parlor. I don't think I want to know what Terezi even does."

You pick up a spray bottle filled with water from the side of the counter and spray him in the face when he faces you to rant once more. He reacts just as sharply as expected.

"Hey! Jesus _FUCK_ \--Stop that!" He yells, falling off the counter with a thud.

"Karkat, I can't get work done if you keep scaring people away, go stay in the studio and stay there. Don't you have a shift at the rental later?" You spray him a few more time for good measure.

"Uhh yes? Ack, ugh, okay okay! I'm going, I'm go-- Christ!"

He scrambles to his feet and ducks under the counter, tripping over his own feet when he reaches the studio and crashing into your work table. 

You sigh, exasperated when he rolls under it and banging his head on it when he attempts to get up. 

The glass door of your shop opens, the bell ringing to signal that a customer has arrived. In hops a familiar lady with long black hair framing her face and round spectacles in front of sparkling green eyes.

"Hey Kanaya, what's up?"

You smile at her greeting. Jade is always welcome in your shop. She was here to pick up a suit for her cousin, Jake. He was going to need a nicer suit for a medal awarding to commend his bravery in the police force. To your knowledge, he was currently out celebrating with his boyfriend, Dirk.

"Nothing much, business is just going at a snail's pace today."

"Oh that's too bad then. There should be tons of people here, Kanaya! You make such nice designs and all!"

"That remark is quite flattering Jade but I don't think they're all that beautiful."

"Aw shoot! My friends think your stuff is pretty swell too, 'specially Rose."

You hum toneless tune at the remark. "I was not informed of people who are interested in my work."

"Regulars of course! Your work is fabulous!"

"Of course. Who exactly is this 'Rose' you speak of?"

"Rose Lalonde, my best friend! She works at a cafe nearby I think."

"Well tell her that I said 'thank you'."

"Huh? What for?"

"For her support for my business."

"Aw heck Kan. You're real sweet."

" _I try to be._ "

Later that day, you are no longer as sweet as some people may think. A swiss army knife goes into your bag in addition to the package that is to be delivered. Said package is illegal in all 50 states so to speak.

...

_Friday, 5:52:46 pm_

It is almost six when you pull your hood over your head and take the stairs to the top of your apartment building.

"Jesus flipping Christ on a flying bike. Hurry the fuck up before I haul your ass up here!" A scream echoes down the steps.

"Karkat, I strongly suggest you should use less offending language when conversing with members of our family."

"I don't give a flying fuck Kankri, I just want this bullshit over with. Grab the goddamn money and leave."

"Karkat, you do not even know how to take care of a virtual creature properly, how should you know how to manage your fortune properly?" A chuckle echoes in the background of the argument. Porrim.

"You mean _neopets_? Hell if I knew."

"Did I trigger you?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up. Oh my God."

You sigh. 

Tonight is going to be a very long night.

_Friday, 7:01:53 pm_

The backpack strapped onto you is far from comfortable, strangling you with every vault and restraining your movements. 

_'Is this what freedom is like?'_ you mentally ask yourself.

You snap back into reality when all pull to a stop. The building you've landed on is just warehouse in the depths of the city. It is rundown and rusted, a place no one would enter save for those with dark affairs to attend to. 

When you hand Karkat the package, he descends down the ladder off the side of it, grunting as his feet drag against the concrete underneath when he starts walking toward the door. He handles trades alone but he calls for help when the customers become insufferable. You do not hesitate to 'negotiate' with such clients. 

His loud, grouchy voice can be heard on the roof even while you listen to music off your phone in pure boredom. He sounds enraged as always but he emerges unscathed and with a blank face instead of his usual expression that screams **'IF YOU COME NEAR ME, I'LL BITE YOU.'**. A successful night in your terms.

When are just 30 minutes away to home, something in you feels...wrong. It is almost like you shouldn't be here right now. The thought is blown away from your mind when you spot a lone figure reading a book on a rooftop about four buildings away. Her hair is short, blond and it curves around her face with no strand out of place. 

Another jump makes the distance just three. She lifts her gaze from her the yellowed pages and she gives you a simple wave. You can't help but wave back, enchanted.

" _Honk._ " The sound makes your pupils dilate.

You look back at a building behind you and find yourself looking at a drug-addicted, purple-eyed maniac who just so happens to be the unlikely 2nd boss of the 'Messiah' gang. No. This can not be happening. Not now. 

" _Gamzee?_ " Karkat's voice sounds strained. 

He was his best friend but they decided to end their friendship five years ago when Karkat declined his offer to be part of his gang. They haven't seen each other since. He said he had to be with the only family he had, his brother(your cousin)Kankri and you and Porrim, his cousins.

"That's right my _motherfucking_ best friend." This voice beats you out of the past.

You curse under your breath. You didn't expect him to be here at the top when you thought he would be smoking pot in his own underground channels.

You feel additional presences. Just when you attempt to make another jump, something knocks you back down before you can leave the ground. What did is their tank, Equius followed closely by his ward, Nepeta. She laughs a bit then removes her jacket, holding it over her shoulder. 

This is not good. Fear is gnawing at your insides and the sensation is extremely unpleasant. In his hand is now a knife and you roll out of the way so it impales the gravel and not your speedily beating heart. There's no time to retrieve your own knife to fight him off. Anyone would reach an unfortunate end if they were to face-off against this pair.

"Hey! Don't think you can run away now." Nepeta grits her teeth, showing off her sharp canines and abandons her jacket before continuing "This really isn't your day _kitten._ " 

It looks like this cat's got claws. Real sharp claws at that.

You scramble for the edge again, making a hasty retreat knowing full well that your cousins and sister will call you first thing in the morning once they manage to elude their assailants. Porrim and Kankri being double-chased down by Kurloz and Meulin, and Karkat staring back at Gamzee with tears forming at the corners of his eye as he climbs onto a water tower. He takes one last look at the clown before he absconds as fast as his legs can carry him across the city.

Two more jumps left. The blonde girl looks in horror when she jumps to her feet, book dropping at her feet and she shouts a warning but you can't hear her. It may have been along the lines of 'Look out' Or 'Behind you'.

A blinding pain shoots through you when you make another jump. One last. Your hand is drenched in blood when you pad around your waist for any injuries. You're bleeding from a cut at your side. Looks like the cat got you from the way she grins with her claws drenched in your blood.

You begin to feel dizzy. No, just one more jump. A final wave of an adrenaline rush comes over you and you break out into a running leap. You black out but not before seeing a glimpse of lavender. Such a pretty color, maybe even the last thing these green eyes will see. _Shame._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go friends.

Your eyes crack open as you hear footsteps echoing somewhere. The room around you is dimly lit, the only light being a small flicker somewhere above you.

You're in pain, your joints creaking painfully as if you've been laying there for months as you pull yourself up into a sitting position.

You're lying in a pool of blood of dark crimson but when you examine yourself, there is no wound to be seen. It has covered your hands, stained your white hoodie and dried itself in you hair. You long for the sun again, and when you think about it, a door opens and bright white light illuminates your surroundings. There is nothing in the room besides you.

_'Is this a way out?'_ You wonder.

When you stand, the pool of blood and the blood covering you disappears to your relief but when you step out, everything is far from a bed of roses. It is worse than any prison. 

A gathering of people stand before gallows, bickering and shouting out insults. They all possess gray skin and candy corn colored protrusions from their crowns. All bare their fangs in agitation at the supposed victims to be that have yet to step out before them.

When said victims come out from th shadows with their hands in heavy chains, it is only then that you realize that these victims are like you, having no horns, fangs nor gray skin. 

_They're your family._

Karkat, Kankri and Porrim stand before the gallows, eyes cast onto the ground in front of them instead of the taunting crowd of monsters seeking their blood. You yell out objections and push through the crowd but they all act as if you do not exist. 

A masked ring master who seems to be unmistakably human descends from his throne of masquerade masks clad in a heavy-looking dark purple cape lined with gray fur stained red. The rest of his ensemble is composed of a half mask painted in splatters of different kinds of red, a loose long-sleeved shirt of purple with the white masks of comedy and tragedy in the dead middle, trousers of dark green and gray tucked into his heeled brown boots. 

His eyes are _purple_. The white makeup just under the mask is shaped like a smudged tear. He looks you in the eye and sneers which invokes a confused reaction from the alien audience. It seems it is only he who can see you.

He begins a speech before the sea of creatures swarming about "My beloved friends of the carnival,listen to my voice!"  
When their buzzing continues, his voice booms as screams in rage with a scowl knitted onto his face. "I said, listen to my MOTHERFUCKING voice you _insolent creatures!_ "

The noise dies down to a low murmuring and the ring master returns gleefully to his throne to proclaim his message of miracles to his _'brothers'._

"We are here to end all treachery against our miraculous Gods.  
Their motherfucking acts so unbelievable,  
And so we shall end these traitors  
For their conduct is most _unforgivable_."

He ends it with a terrifying laugh and a toothy grin at your family as the nooses are slipped around their necks by shadows that move by themselves. It is only when you look down, do you realized that the shadow is your own.

He viciously rips off his mask revealing hideous scars streaking across his face under smudged white clown makeup. His messy hair reminds you of someone but before you can piece together the picture, he pulls a lever. Despite your pitiful protests, the people you hold dear hang before you, lifeless with their eyes open, pleading.

The lights dim and he disappears along with crowd and gallows. Blood returns to your hands, the spilled scarlet blood of those who just died before you very eyes. You close your these eyes, and everything dissolves into the darkness. It is only then that the blood is your own, turning jade as everything fades to black.

 

 

...

 

 

_Saturday, 7:02:52 a.m._

You're still alive. The deep breath you take confirms this.

The eyes that you know that belong to you flutter open for real and all you see are the events of last night flashing before your eyes. Nightmare. That is all it is and that is all it will ever be. All of it, from the honk to the blood of jade green and the darkness in the end.

Sitting up is hard, pain flaring up in your side as you see the same shade of lilac from last night. The color blurs away and you squint to see the(still blurred) face of a young woman. She reels back when you both realize that you were just about an inch away from her face, the tip of your nose almost colliding with hers.

You rub at your eyes and take a good look at her look again. She looks quite young, she's probably a few years younger than you. Her hair is the lightest kind of blonde you've ever laid eyes on. It looks almost white when it hit by the sunlight coming in through her window but what catches your attention most are her eyes. They're unmistakably lilac. Interesting.

"Hello."

You're a bit surprised when her gentle voice echoes around in your skull. 

"I hope you're okay." She says, her tone warm.

You look down at the purple sheets across your lap and tug at your drenched tank top up. A simple white bandage is wound your torso and your rose vine tattoo. You sigh and simply nod in response.

When you look around, you notice her smile of amusement but that isn't all you notice. She's wearing a white dress shirt, purple sweater, and black pants and flats as if she's ready to go about her day. 

"Thank you." You say.

"For what if I may ask?" She replies, head tilting to the side.

She looks absolutely adorable, you could just eat her up. Wait, what? No Kanaya, don't think like that.

"For saving me. If you had not, I would be sure to be dead right now."

"Oh. I-I... You're welcome." 

"I would like to know one thing though."

"Where are we?"

"Ah right. You're in my apartment."

"Okay but how did I get here?"

"I carried you here."

"Carried?" You ask, looking at her small frame.

"Well, mostly dragging you around." She chuckles before continuing. "It was a bit tricky but I'm in no way complaining."

Why did she help you? She could have just let a stranger like you to bleed out on the roof. A sound catches your attention, the tune of _"Primadonna"._

The phone vibrates on the bedside drawer.

You frown for a moment. 

"Aren't you going to check your texts?" The girl speaks in a soothing tone.

"How did you know it wasn't a call?" You ask.

"It's been ringing like that since last night." She shifts a bit and you spot the dark circles around her eyes.

"I'm sorry to be a burden."

"You're not."

You can find the words to reply to that.

There are more than thirty. Twenty-two of them are from Karkat, six from Kankri, four from Porrim, and unexpectedly enough, one each from Jade, Terezi. You decide not to open any from your sister and cousins until later.

Maybe you should read Jade's first.

_'kanaya is the shop open tomorrow? I'd like to have something made! :)'_ It was sent last night.

You sigh and reply _'Sorry Jade But The Store Isn't Open Today I Have A Few Things To Tend To'._

You open the next message. _'H3Y K4N4Y4 4R3 YOU S4F3 Y3T? M3SS4G3 M3 B4CK OK4Y 3V3RYON3 1S K1ND OF FR34K1NG OUT OV3R H3R3 4T TH3 H1D3OUT PL34S3 R3PLY K4N PL34S3 >:['_

You tap in your message. 

_'Dont Worry About Me Im Alright I Will Be Fine' And hit send._

"You were in quite the mess last night." She says, smirk showing.

"I would say so, miss...?"

" _Lalonde_. Well, Rose Lalonde to be precise."

"Oh is that so? I've heard about you."

"From whom if I may inquire?" She asks, curiosity evident in her voice.

"A certain Jade Harley told me that you take interest in my work."

"What do you mean?"

"You know who I am, right?"

"No way." She says, smiling and leaning in close.

You smirk. " _Kanaya Maryam_ , pleased to meet you, darling."

"I, wow. It's an honor to have you in my apartment, even if you are in an unfortunate state." She laughs. 

She's so close that you can't help but allow your nose to touch the tip of hers and you laugh too, a nervous one. You're not nervous around her right now but you are of last night's occurrences. 

A light blush dusts her cheeks as she shifts her gaze around the room. You still haven't explained yourself. She beats you to the punch.

_"Why were you on top of the buildings anyway?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions can be sent in to the fic's tumblr: aditd.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter in my opinion.

"I..." You trail off not being able to respond making you feel helpless. It brings you back to the pain in your side from last night and it reminds you of when your mother died and when Karkat and Kankri's mother walked out on them. Your head tilts down on it's own and your phone drops onto the carpeted floor. Neither of you bother to pick it up.

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You're safe and alive, alright? Look at me." She reassures you.

Your hands which were numbed by the chill of Fall air are now shaking. Fear makes you like this. You don't want to live in fear that this will happen again.

Warmth engulfs your fingers and you open your eyes which you don't recall closing. She has intertwined her long, delicate fingers in yours, calming you down. She barely knew you but why was she helping you?

"It's going to be okay. They won't hurt you. No one is hurting you. Look at me now. I'm okay and you are too." She whispers.

You nod, not knowing what to say in return and let your forehead rest on her shoulder, taking in the scent of roses in comfortable silence. 

This silence only lasts a good few seconds until you shift your head and your dark hair brushes against the underside of her jaw and you start to pull away but her one of her hands has found it's way into your hair, brushing through it as smoother than the sea washing over the sand on the shores.

She smiles as she takes her hand out of your hair and holds both of your hands in hers.

"Thank you. I should head home now before my sister and cousins scour the entire city to look for me."

"You can't go anywhere in that condition."

"Right. I suppose I should have Kankri get me instead."

"Kankri?"

"My cousin, he shouldn't ask too many questions."

"All right but you should eat before he gets you."

"Y-you don't have to do that. I'll just eat at my place."

"It's no trouble, honestly."

"If you say so."

"You just stay here and rest for a while. You've had enough adventure for a while."

You don't respond, instead you fall back onto the pillows of the same scent as the flower that is her name. In a short while, the smell of pancakes and coffee wafts in. She reappears at the doorway, leaning against the frame. An obvious invitation off the bed. You don't mean to stare but honestly, she's gorgeous. Okay, that sounded cougar-like since you're most likely to be older but let's be honest.

When you stand(unsteadily at first), you realize that she's so startlingly short in comparison that you smile a bit when she looks up at you.

"Breakfast is served." She says with a smirk.

You think you're starting to really like that smirk of hers. You can get used to this smirk.

Her apartment is huge. You're not just talking big, but penthouse with a large glass pane in the side, showing you a magnificent view of the city in the sun's light.

"You should eat before the pancakes get cold."

"Ahh of course." You say, flexing your hands and wincing when you hit the scratches on your fingertips from gripping improperly. It seems you didn't put your gloves or your bandanna on last night when you left home. Not that the gloves would do you any good being fingerless.

"What's wrong?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"It's nothing." You lie.

She's looks at you, face blank.

_"That's a lie._ " She states dryly.

"How would you know?"

"Miss Maryam, I'm a Psych major and a lit minor. I can tell easily. Now let me see those."

You sigh and hold out your scarred hands in defeat. She runs her hands over the scars carefully, so as not to harm you.

"How old are you?" You ask.

"I'm turning twenty on fourth of December. And you?"

The calendar on the wall says that its September.

"I'm twenty-four, I graduated with a major in Fashion and a minor in art." You reply.

"I see. Just be careful when you pick things up or these scars won't heal well. They'll just reopen and burden you."

"Of course."

"Shall we eat then?"

The table looks like it's made of fine wood and you spot a flat screen tv in her living room. You had money but you weren't this loaded. 

"Hey." She says as she waves a hand in front of your face to snap you out of your thoughts.

You take a seat at the table meant for twelve occupants and she sits across from you, watching you with a cup of coffee between her pale porcelain fingers. You can't taste anything on your plate but you still commend her greatly for her cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character designs coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since Kanaya seems to be fine, let's check on a certain cat out there.

_Leijon household, Saturday, 10: 08: 39 am_

It's just another ordinary day with not much to do. Last night was a real bust since the other gang got away from your well-manicured claws. That really doesn't matter anymore since your favorite fish in the deep blue sea is coming over to watch a few movies with you. Your sister said she's bringing along her boyfriend but they'll be a little late.

Mom doesn't like his older brother 'cause he's a total creep and he hits on Meulin even if she's already got a boyfriend. Eridan is another story though, he calls her 'mom' too. Mom doesn't even care that he's older because he's just so sweet and he pays respect to her when he comes over. She also thinks that his being a policeman is noble(Swoon!). He often offers to help Pounce with preparing dinner and clearing the table for afterwards. Real nice of him.

When you look for Pounce, she's in the kitchen putting something down on the counter. 

"Hey Pounce, Eridan is coming over and Meulin is bringing Kurloz here so could you put some popcorn in the microwave and put some of his favorite faygo in the cooler?"

"Anything for you, Nepeta."

She gives you her signature toothy grin before setting off to do it. You think you know what she left on the counter and you know it's for you.

"Nepeta, do you want some candy? I made a batch earlier, it's on the counter, cooling off. There's lime flavor, your favorite, right kitten?" She says, storing a few bottles of brightly-colored soda in the cooler.

"Thanks!" You reply, happily.

Pounce's homemade candy is the best. So good that you take the whole tray with you to the living room in front of the flatscreen and onto the coffee table.

You're eighteen and Pounce has been with your family since you were a toddler. It's been a long time since you've referred to her as the nanny, she's pretty much your guardian even when Equius insists to have heavily-armed guards around your already protected mansion. 

Pounce filled the dad-shaped hole in your life with her showers of love and care. Mom is usually busy with her job as a newscaster so Pounce is always around to care for you after school at the university. You have no idea what Pounce's real name even is(She won't tell.) but you don't mind just calling her by her nickname.

 

...

 

_Leijon household, Saturday, 10: 21: 53 am_

You can hear the purr of a car engine outside followed by the doorbell ringing and Pounce goes to answer it, as purr(per) usual. 

You race to her side when your prince appears at the doorway. Freckles, light reddish-brown hair with a fading streak of violet(You should remind him later to dye it again.), violet scarf for the fall chill and all that jazz. He's absolutely purrfect in your opinion even if Equius doesn't like him that much.

"Hey Nep." He greets.

"Eridan!"

"Howw's mom?"

"She's fine, she's at work."

"12 o'clock newws?"

"Yep."

You continue to chatter while walking until you reach the living room. It seems Pounce already put the popcorn in bowls and the soda is in a little cooler under the table.

"Wwhere's Meulin?" He asks as he sinks down into the couch.

"She said she'd be late and we can start without her and Kurloz."

"They aren't at dealin' noww are they?"

"Actually they are."

"Tell them to be careful though. Clearin' up their criminal records is kind of difficult wwith that goody twwo shoes _English_ around playin' his good cop act all the fuckin' time."

"Sure, sure. Pick the movie, Eridan." You say holding up some dvds in his face.

His eyes blink a bit under his hipster glasses and he seems like he's having trouble choosing. You remedy this by putting them away and pulling another from behind you.

"How about this one then?" You ask.

"Is this...Battleship?"

"It sure is. You do like water, weapons and ships and that kind of stuff so I figured you'd like it."

"Yeah, I like this movvie Nep. Can wwe wwatch... Finding Nemo sometime later?"

"Of course you silly little clown fish!"

"You don't think it's childish or wweird that I still wwant to wwatch it?"

"Not at all! I still watch Aristocats and I know you watch it for the sea horse though."

"Correct. You really are a girl after my owwn heart." He says, popping open a bottle of soda, taking a sip.

"You bet I am." You say, kissing him on the cheek.

 

...

 

_Leijon household, Saturday, 01: 23: 49 pm_

Eridan ate lunch with you and Pounce before you heard the front door open with a click. 

"Nep? Nepetaaa! We're here. Where are you?" Says a voice cheery voice that you can only recognize to be your older sister, Meulin.

When you emerge from the kitchen, you spot Meulin already on the sofa with Kurloz opening a bottle of faygo, letting it fizz out before taking a gulp.

"Meulin! I knew you said you'd be late but this is waayyy unacceptable!" You scold.

"Aww come on Nep. You're not five, I had things to do." She pouts, legs settling over Kurloz's lap.

Eridan comes out a bit later, sticking his upper half out the doorway of the kitchen to see who's there. 

"Oh hey Kur... Is it okay to call you that?" He asks.

Kurloz only nods being mute.

"Okay, good to knoww." he says.

Kurloz was first introduced to your mom and yourself when you were thirteen and Meulin was twenty. You always thought he was super cool since he was twenty-three and he has these realistic stitch tattoos on his lips, symbolizing his muteness. You've always found that poetic.

"Okay little sis, c'mere. What're we watching now huh?" Says Meulin, beckoning her you over with the remote in hand.

"We just finished battleship so how about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Sounds great Nep. Pop that sucker in and let's watch!" She screams loud enough to echo through the big ol' house.

Sheesh. You would have thought that being a SINGER, she would have a little more voice control.

Instead of scolding her, you spend the day curled up with your sister and your respective boyfriends on the couch until you all fall asleep in the middle of Aristocats. At that point, Pounce has to turn the tv off and gently wake you all up in time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This fic will be extended to over 20(or 30) chapters if I'm motivated. Feedback will be very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still not going back to Kanaya yet. Instead, we're going to take a look at the life of Mituna Captor.
> 
> Mituna headcanon: He stutters a lot.

_'Trojan Horse' gang hideout, Saturday, 01: 23: 49 pm_

It's just like every other day for you yet again. It's so boring and the people trying to lock you out of the city files are all fucking amateurs. Jesus Christ, you and your brother need a challenge sometimes. This shit is getting too easy with the technology your dads bough. Yes, dads. You have two of them because they adopted your autistic self and your bipolar brother.

You consider texting your best friend but he texted you this morning that he was going over to his girlfriend's to have movie day with her family. Fuck this.

"Mituna, I'm gonna get an energy drink. You want anything?"

"Nah. G-go on." Oh, you forgot to mention that you have a ridiculous stutter.

"Whatever." he deadpans.

You hear a bit of shuffling at the door and you turn a bit, watching as your girlfriend, Latula, rolls right in on her board, barely missing Sollux's toes from getting run over by her wicked white board.

"Sorry Sol, hey Tuna."

Sollux doesn't reply, he just leaves. Rude.

"Thup." You reply, swiveling your chair to face her.

"What's that?"

"N-nothing, jutht thtupid amateur codeth and thtupid a-amateur people who a-are really b-bad at their jobth. I bet they'll get fired by the end of the week, g-give or take."

"I see. You wanna board to take you mind off things?"

You haven't been on your skateboard in a long time.

"Babe?"

"Uhh.. Th-thure thure. Let'th g-go."

"Rad!"She giggles, jumping down from her board, pulling you out of your seat and slapping the helmet on your desk onto your head, just barely covering the huge 3-D goggles that cover the upper half of your face. The goggles aren't prescription of course.

She picks up her own board and crawls under your desk to retrieve your battered black board with a yellow stripe in the middle. You're kind of scared about the whole thing. The last time you went out with Latula on one of your many boards, you slipped and your plain yellow one got run over by a car while you lay face flat on the ground, disappointed with your stupid self.

You haven't been able to do anything but hack properly since your 'accident'. You're already autistic but you became even more unstable when you went out with Latula on your motorcycle a few years back. Some asshole thought it would be a great idea to ram into a motorcycle since they didn't have their goddamn headlights on. You, naturally, protected Tulip by taking most of the damage. Latula had a broken arm and she lost her sense of smell but you had a concussion, broken leg, and a dislocated shoulder. 

Right now, she's pushing you through the doorway, while Sollux is currently sitting on the couch with Aradia and Tavros, watching something on the flatscreen your dads(yet again) bought for you. So much for just getting an energy drink.

"Bye guys!" She says as the trio turns to face her.

"Uh..yeah bye." Says the boy with the mohawk meekly.

"Take care!" Chirps Aradia.

Your brother doesn't say anything but you know he's worried about you. He always blames himself for everything wrong that happens. He really shouldn't.

When you're out the door, you lay your board onto the ground. It feels weird going onto it after quite some time. You used to be great at this. Now, you just screw up every time you do an ollie. She's landing some really complicated tricks and even grinding the railings at the police station.(Your best friend has some friends who can clear up criminal records so it's okay.) All you can really do now is catch up to her by going faster.

You get to the park in a while and you're kind of sad when you see other people with their bikes and boards on the ramps doing things you no longer can. People used to place bets on you when there would be street competitions and you never wanted to let them down. You have now.

All of the things you've done wrong in the past has flood back in you thoughts when you have free time which is why you keep yourself as busy as possible by kicking around pebbles and evading passers-by as you pass in the park, gravel crunching under the worn-out wheels of your skateboard.

You stop thinking about those when you smack into a light post face first, right in the nose. 

_'Oh God, my nose hurts.'_ is all you can think when you sink down to the ground onto your knees, skateboard rolling away and turning over.

Before you know it, Latula is over you and she touches your shoulder lightly.

"Tuna?"

 _"D-don't t-touch me!"_ You roar like a caged animal.

She flinches as you spit the words out with seething rage. Is she scared of you?

"O-oh f-fuck. _Fuck!_ I-I-I'm thorry Tulip." You say, holding your head in your hands, ripping the helmet off, tossing it aside and burying you hands in your honey-colored hair. 

Her hand goes on top of your head, sort of like a way of stopping you from completely going from scared to a danger to yourself and to others. 

"It's okay, Tuna."

"I-I'm r-r-really thorry." You bury your head into your forearms, now rested on top of your knees that are drawn up at chest level.

"It's fine. Let's go home." She says holding her hand out for you.

You'll try again someday and then maybe by then you'll get the hang of it. There's still some hope left, right?

"H-hey Tulip."

"Yeah?"

"D-do you think I'll b-be able to b-b-board again?"

"I know you will."

"R-really!?"

"I promise."

Neither of you say anything else but she knows you mean _'Thank you'_. There's nothing left to say when you both walk back to base, fingers intertwined and with your boards abandoned in a secret crack in a big old oak tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will return to Kanaya's POV with some good old Cronkri incoming. 
> 
> Once again, feedback, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, back to our regularly-scheduled Vantas-Maryams.

You and Rose have both moved into her living room and onto the couch when you got the text from Kankri stating that he'd pick you up. You should be fine for now but you're still worried about your current situation. The building is half-way from where he lives so there will be a tedious amount of waiting and silence. 

Rose is sitting quite close to you so she breaks the silence by speaking which you don't hear at first.

You lean back into the plush cushions. "What did you say?"

"I think your designs are fascinating."

"They're nothing special." You blow through the hair that hangs from your forehead.

"I've seen them through the glass and I must say now that I am incapable of feigning my interest in your work. I've even had an outfit made by you once."

"Which one?" You're not famous but you don't bother with documenting your works.

"I wasn't there personally but I remember sending Jade to give you measurements for a certain black dress with a pink sash around it."

"I remember. That was the day I met her. She's always referred to you as her friend until yesterday, it was the first time she's ever mentioned your name."

A pause.

"You should change the bandages every day." She says, suddenly changing the subject and gently bumping against you with her shoulder.

"It's not really that big of a wound really, just a cut, I'll survive."

"It will be at risk of infection, Miss Maryam."

"If you insist. No need to be formal, I'm not that much older than you. It's only four years."

"A lot can happen in four years." She states simply, palm open and outstretched before her.

"I cannot argue with you if you put it that way. Also, you aren't even twenty yet so did you skip a grade or did you study early?"

"I learned to talk at age two so yes, I did enter the learning institution at a slightly younger-than-average age."

"I see. You work right?"

"Yes, I do but I'm not the one paying for this apartment. The money I earn is for personal use. The rent money comes from my parents, namely father, mother and dad."

"Two fathers?" You question.

She's laughing now, lifting a leg to rest her chin upon its knee. "It's complicated. I have an older sister and my two older half-brothers. Our family history gets interesting on the New Year's Eve party in 1981 and rather headache-inducing after the party yacht ride back in 1983."

Your arms cross as a makeshift protective barrier around you. _"Oh."_

Your chest is tightening and your throat is clogging. You might just start crying but that is something you don't want to do right now, not in front of her.

"I can see that this kind of conversation is not affecting you positively."

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem troubled on the subject of biological guardians."

"I do not have parents."

"What?" You can sense a pang of guilt in her voice. You don't like making people feel guilty.

"My mother had both myself and my sister by the same sperm donor. She and him restraining orders from each other's families for some unknown reason that she never told us. We never saw him." 

You bite back the tears before continuing.   
"Finally, when I was eighteen, she passed away."

It's been years since you last spoke of you mother. It's a sensitive topic for you since she's always been your role model and confidant.

Her face contorts into an expression that says _"I'm sorry."_

Yours twists into one that replies _"Don't be."_

You look away but soon after, you feel your hand being raised up, being engulfed in a familiar warmth once more.   
"Here." She says and you find yourself staring at a piece of paper that she has placed in your hand. She has not let go of your hand which rests on top of hers.

"What's this?"

"Just my number in case you get stabbed again." She says with a smirk.

Subtle flirting.

"I'll keep that in mind." You flash her a smile as she leans on you, curling up to your left side, the one without the wound but it holds your tattoo, the rose.

At that point she seems closer than ever, and it doesn't seems to faze her in the slightest. It doesn't bother you either. 

This moment is disturbed by the doorbell.

Great.

When Rose leaves you on the couch to answer the door, you lie on the place she had previously occupied to take in the warmth left behind. Much to your relief, you're pulled up from the couch by your cousin with the big red sweater rather than the one who wears gray. 

He releases his flurry of questions for you to answer. "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" "What did they do to you?" "What happened?" 

You sigh. "I'm fine Kankri. They just left a scratch and I ended up here."

"Which one of them?"

"Leijon."

"No more games Maryam, we are both aware that there were two Leijons around last night." He huffs, crossing his arms in exasperation.

"Fine." You roll your eyes. "It was the younger one, Nepeta."

"Oh." His face changes once more into puzzlement than enlightenment. "Wait. Scratch?"

"She cut me." 

"Where?" He says with his tone wavering.

You reply by trailing your hand over your right side.

His face drains of it's color and his red eyes show regret. "Let's go home." He says weakly.

"Okay."

He thanks Rose for taking you in for the night and tending to your wounds and such. She says it's not a problem and that enjoys your company. Well, that's what you think she said, you weren't really listening.

As Kankri goes out the door, she holds out her hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Kanaya Maryam."

You take her hand and shake it firmly. "The pleasure is all mine, Rose Lalonde." You say, mimicking her.

You let go almost reluctantly. The warmth is gone quickly and you find yourself missing it. Then again, you're just wearing a tank top. She hands you your backpack and you leave.

Kankri is waiting for you by the elevator and you notice that there are only 4 apartments on this floor, including Rose's. This place really is huge. 

The elevator door opens and you walk in with your cousin in pure silence. It doesn't stop for any of the 49 floors and goes straight down to parking. When you get there, you're shocked by who you see in his cherry red car.

"Kankri." 

"Yes?" He turns to you, producing his keys from his back pocket. 

"Why is _Cronus_ in the back seat of your car?"

Cronus turns to look at you from inside the car as if he had heard you. He waves happily, unaware of the dark red blood staining the hem of your tank top. 

"He's my boyfriend. I ran off into his house last night to hide. Porrim went elsewhere, probably to Aranea's." He says indifferently.

"Fine but how do you have your car if you were at _his_ house?"

"I was there before we went out to run. I left it at his place so he could check the engine." He says. "Just ignore him and you'll live through the drive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davekat coming through
> 
> Also: I finally learned how to format pesterlogs

_2 weeks later... October, Kanaya Maryam's studio, 10:15:26 am_

Your wound is finally closing up and you've been staying up late into the mornings to text Rose, sometimes with flirtatious remarks coming from her than you. From this, you learned that she's the youngest in her family, she used to live in a mansion with her parents until she moved out, and smtrangely enough... she's never been in a relationship. This greatly confuses you since she's stunning. It turns out, she's been rejecting everyone around her.

Today, you're sitting in your studio, sketching up something new for Jade. She's hoping for something green and flowery yet with a touch of white, tan and blue in preparation for the arrival of winter. She trusts you and she's been coming to your store regularly for quite some time now.

Your process of 'sketching up a storm' is disturbed when your short, angry cousin bursts in, dragging along a blonde boy by the hand into the room. He's wearing sunglasses... _indoors_ and you spot a tattoo on the middle finger of his left hand spelling out _'Y O L O'_ in bright crimson and gold circus text.

"Okay so Kanaya, this is douchemuffin-" The boy coughs loudly at the remark. "Ugh, fine. This is Dave Strider, my _ironic boyfriend._ "

You conceal your laughter under a mask of confusion. Karkat has never had a proper relationship before(most of them fell apart), much less a person who isn't part of any gangs to be in a relationship with.

"Yeah sure, but don't wear out the Strider name, babe." Dave laughs, dimples showing as he smirks wide enough for Karkat to nudge his elbow into his stomach in retaliation.

You lean forward on the table, resting your hands on top of each other. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. It's nice to meet Karcrab's family."

"Watch it you." He says flaring up again, sitting down on your table like he always does when you're working.

"Karkat, get off the table."

"Make me, Maryam." He mocks and you're now very sorely tempted to push him off the edge for his juvenile behavior.

"Yo, hey, hold the phone. You're _Kanaya Maryam_?" He asks. And you can actually _sense_ his eyebrow quirk behind his shades.

"Yes, why?" At this point, Karkat has made a fucking acrobatic pirouette off the table on his own accord. He's kept quiet for a long time.

"My little step-slash-half-sis has a thing for you." He drawls out, voice monotone in fashion.

You can make a good guess but you ask for the novelty of it. "Who?" 

"Rose Lalonde, the flightiest broad in New York City- scratch that, she's number one in the universe. I'm a whole year older than her and she has the hots for you like-Oh my God, I can't handle all this swooning from the thought of Miss Maryam" he says holding his the back of his hand to his temple.

"Okay." You stifle a laugh.

Taking his glasses off, his eyes are blood red just like your cousins'. He says,"What do you mean 'okay'? I just said my sis has the greatest fucking lady boner for you." Now you can definitely see why Karkat would notice someone who isn't a gang member. He can get loud.

"I'm don't mind it. I think I may be developing an interest in her too anyways." You smirk for some reason.

"You've met?"

"I was at her apartment two weeks ago. I found myself on her bed-"

"If you guys did the nasty, I don't wanna hear it." He interrupts with a gag.

Wait. 

What the actual fuck?

Time to save the situation.

You clear you throat."You didn't let me finish. She saved me from bleeding to death so she let me sleep on her bed."

"Oh wait, you're a gangster or some shit like Crabby over here? Damn, didn't think a chick like you would be all up in dark shit."

"Don't you ever fucking listen to me? You're the dumbest piece of shit I've ever met." Karkat has decided that he's been quiet for too long.

"Aww come on Karkitty, you know I'm just playin'." He says, slinging his arm across Karkat's shoulders.

"Eww gross, get off me, asshole. I'm late for work." He pulls Dave's arm off his own shoulders and stomps out of the room.

"He'll be back later." You laugh. 

"Yeah. So uh what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" You say, monotone.

"You and my sis. What? Are you like dating or something? Cause if you are, full support girl. I can see why she'd go for you, you're actually kinda hot and I weren't with Kitkat, I'd totally tap that." He says, almost rapping.

"Flattering but I'm not interested in boys. I'm not dating her but I think I'd like to."

"You're not the first with that but with all the stuff she says about you, you have the best chance among everyone else." He huffs, falling backwards into a pile of pillows you left on the floor.

"Aww check it, she's texting me with her lavender text now." He continues, pulling his phone from his red hoodie's pocket and holding it above his face. He shows you his messages.

TT: Where are you, Dave?  
TG: yeah hi  
TG: no greetings huh that's cool too I guess  
TT: Of course, Hello David.  
TG: sup lil sis  
TT: Don't call me that. Which brings us back to my original question;  
TT: Where are you?  
TG: at the maryam chicks shop  
TT: What?  
TG: yeah calm down loser  
TG: i came here with kitkat  
TG: it takes like thirty minutes to get from our apartments to here with zero traffic hours more with a traffic jam

It took two full hours before you could get back home with Kankri.

TT: Right.  
TG: where you at?  
TT: In my apartment.  
TG: dont you like  
TG: have a job?  
TT: I'm off today.  
TT: I have work tomorrow though.  
TG: aight then  
TG: ill get my coffee then right?  
TT: All the coffee you want.  
TG: aw yes  
TG: where do you work again  
TT: The coffee shop closest to the Kanaya's shop, "Derse Coffee".

Oh.

TG: yeah thanks  
TT: Always a pleasure to help.  
TG: cut the bullshit lalonde  
TT: No.  
TG: whatev  
TG: ill be back later

He turns the device off and turns to you. "Yeah, she works real close-by."

"Very." You reply.

"Listen," he sighs "do you like my sister?"

"Yes."

"Take care of her. Please."

"I will."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More rose in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose POV

_3 weeks later, November, 7: 25: 38 pm_

You're Rose Lalonde and your shift at Derse Coffee ends in ten minutes so you hang up your apron. You decide to check your messages to pass the time.

GA: Rose

What a pleasant surprise.

TT: Ah Kanaya, Hello.  
GA: Did You Just Attempt To Mimic My Quirk  
TT: You don't use punctuation at all, so I'm not completely replicating it.  
GA: Very Well  
GA: And I Suppose You Are At Work  
TT: I am. My shift ends in a just few minutes. After that, I shall embark on the thirty minute walk home.  
TT: I take it that my step/half-brother has been keeping in touch and has informed you?  
GA: Yes Indeed  
GA: He Seems To Care Highly For Your Well Being  
TT: He really shouldn't bother. I'm an adult for goodness sake.  
GA: I Think He Should  
TT: Why?  
TT: Do you not think I am capable of holding on my own?  
GA: It Is Not That Rose  
TT: Then what?  
GA: Its Because I Think  
A: Youre  
GA: Never Mind  
GA: I  
GA: Okay  
GA: Ignore Me Im Just Going To Get My Fix Of Coffee  
GA: I Shall Speak To You At A Later Time  
TT: Alright, I suppose.

That was odd. What was she going to say? It looks like you'll never know until you get a hold of her again. When you look at the time, she's successfully shred away seven minutes of the time left. Just three long ones to go. Too bad there's nothing to kill them with but the indie music playing in the background. When the bell on the door rings, you know you've spoken too soon. You're mildly surprised too see Kanaya Maryam waltz in just as the three minutes run out.

She approaches the counter as if you weren't the one standing there.

"Hello, Rose."

"How did you know I worked here?" You question.

"Your brother informed me of your place of employment."

"Hm.. What are you having?"

"That coffee you recently imported from the Philippines." She purrs, an undertone emerging from the word 'imported'.

"You brought that in here didn't you?" You ask as you start to pour in the strong coffee that fills your lungs the second it brews.

"It looks like I have been caught then."

"You've been running while injured have we?"

"No, the wound has just closed up so I wouldn't consider myself to be incapacitated. It has left an unpleasant scar though, just across from my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?" You never noticed it while wrapping the bandage around her in the dark. You never really thought of her as the kind of person that would have one.

"Yes, a rose tattoo. Why do you ask?"

"I have one too" You answer.

"Interesting, living up to your name then. Where, if I may inquire?"

"Lower back, just above my pants." You wink and she smirks.

"What was with that wink, Miss Lalonde?" She says, leaning onto the counter as you hold the drink in front of her.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." You reply.

Her fingers trace over yours before dipping her hand between the cup and yours.

"Would you give me the honor of escorting you home safe then?" She smiles.

"Are you sure? My apartment is quite a distance as you've noticed."

And by that you mean, absolutely.

"I do not mind. The streets are dangerous when the sun goes down, as you know from a certain experience a month ago. I should have brought my motorcycle along though."

You slip out from the counter to join here in front of it. She takes your cold hand in her warm one and you don't mind if anyone sees you with her. You rather like it. It is just the opposite as the morning that you spent with her a month ago.

"Shall we?" She says, eyebrow raising.

"Of course."

She hums as she pushes her shoulder against the door to open it and pull you into the cold night. 

"How has your family been?" You ask.

"They're fine." She takes a sip of her coffee. "Dave started dating my cousin and he has been visiting the studio quite frequently. It is almost like he is already family." She laughs. And it isn't a nervous laugh like she did at your apartment.

You both walk through a park, watching the lights of the city illuminate the buildings. It seems much brighter here with her. She stops talking but the city feels safer when she has your hand locked with yours. She has long since disposed of her cup and you find yourself a bit sad when you finally reach your apartment buildings. She escorts you to the top of the building. (Chivalry is not dead.)

You clear your throat when you unlock your door.

"Yes?" She responds.

"Well, you came all this way to bring me to safety and you didn't even ask for a goodnight kiss."

"Am I supposed to?" A blush dusts her cheeks as she talks.

Despite what she says, she leans forward and pecks you on the cheek and you wrap your arms around her neck and press your lips onto hers. She jumps when you do but she doesn't pull away, she pushes you onto the wall, teeth nipping at your lower lip. The kisses trail onto your jaw and down your neck and she opens your collar, pressing her lips everywhere and your brain goes blank as she does making you bite your lip and whimper.

She hears you and pulls away, looking everywhere but at you.

"I--Shit, I'm sorry-- Rose. I lost control. Oh God."

"It's fine. I rather enjoyed it." You have the audacity to smirk while still pinned against the wall, tracing a finger on the back of her neck.

"What?" She looks at you, her face closer than ever. 

"I liked it. And I like you."

"Are you sure you aren't ill?" She asks, patting the back of her hand to your forehead.

You bat her hand away, there's no need for that nonsense.

"What were you going to tell me earlier on the phone?"

"You're special to me."

"That's a first for me." You sigh.

"It shouldn't be the last." She hums into your hair. "Are you free tomorrow after work?"

"Why?" You ask when she finally pulls away from you.

"I'd like to bring you somewhere."

"Like a date?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"Well Miss Maryam, you've got yourself a date. This is a first for me."

"Again, hopefully not your last." She smiles genuinely.

After she smiles, she kisses you chastely and leaves. When you enter your home, you look at yourself in the mirror of the bathroom, face and throat covered in black lipstick stains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAAAAAATE NIIIIIGHT


End file.
